1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for an end portion of a line of a vehicle which opens to the atmosphere. In particular, the present invention relates to a line of a vehicle for introducing the atmospheric pressure to a pressure sensor for detection of a differential pressure from, for example, the atmospheric pressure, and more particularly to a construction for preventing the penetration of water into the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event that an end portion of a line of a vehicle for introducing atmospheric pressure into a pressure sensor opens upwardly, there is caused a risk that water penetrates into the end portion from above to thereby damage the function of the pressure sensor. Accordingly, a labyrinth has been provided at the end portion of the line of the vehicle to prevent the penetration of water into the line, or the end portion of the line has been made to open at a higher position where the end portion is difficult to be subjected to water to thereby prevent the penetration of water into the line.
However, even if the above labyrinth construction is adopted, in the event that the end portion of the line of the vehicle is submerged, it is not possible to prevent the penetration of water into the line.
On the other hand, in the event that the end portion of the line is placed at a higher position, there is caused a problem that the degree of freedom in designing the layout of the line is damaged.